


Take me home where I belong

by Commander_Leashy



Series: Kara/Daisy one shots [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daisy calms her down, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kara freaks out and loses control, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Leashy/pseuds/Commander_Leashy
Summary: *SLIGHT JUSTICE LEAGUE SPOILER*Kara's dead. She's been dead for six months. She's dead. Until she's not.Inspired by Superman's awakening in the Justice league.





	Take me home where I belong

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write this almost as soon as I finished watching justice league last night. Largely inspired by the Clark/Lois interaction after he wakes up. 
> 
> I'm not clever enough to think up and describe some incredible scientific process Alex and Lena figure out to bring Kara back to life, so I've started the fic at the point where they have carried out this genius idea and Kara's waking up.

Alex and Lena, along with everyone else in the room, gasp as blue eyes snap open before Kara’s previously six-months-dead body launches itself up into a sitting position and off the bed. 

The girl’s super speed kicks in involuntarily and the blonde crashes into the wall leaving a large dent in it before she speeds back across the room, colliding with the bed she had occupied, her fingers squashing the metal frame and leaving small indents. 

“Kara?” The voice reverberates in her skull and she winces as she spins to seek out the owner of the voice which had seemed slightly familiar 

“It’s okay, Kara,” another vaguely familiar voice says 

It’s too loud and Kara grits her teeth and groans, her eyes beginning to glow red without her permission 

J’onn steps forward then, as does Clark. 

“Kara” Clarke tries, placing his hand on her shoulder 

The blonde’s hand shoots out and grips his wrist, twisting it viciously before pressing a hand against his chest and sending him flying through the wall of the room. 

“Kara!” James’ voice booms in her ears and she snarls before advancing on him, gripping him by his neck and easily lifting him off his feet 

Suddenly there are alarms ringing in Kara’s ears as well as multiple voices yelling and shouting

She feels a hand on her bicep and the blonde uses James’ body to send the hand’s owner backwards 

Alex slides along the floor and her back collides with the wall as Kara pushes James’ body into hers 

“Kara, please!” Lena screams, though the name did not mean much to Kara at this point 

J’onn comes up behind Kara and snakes an arm around her neck, attempting to choke her out 

Kara’s eyes narrow as she slowly cranes her head, still holding James by the neck, to face the man

The blonde’s hand grips J’onn’s bicep and pulls the man over her shoulder and slams him down to the ground, his back smashing into the floor 

Her attention shifts back to James and she growls, her eyes beginning to glow again

“Hey, what the hell is going on?!” Kara’s body stills as she hears the voice that is too familiar and the matching footsteps marching into the building 

“Kara?” The voice gasps and Kara slowly turns to the doorway of the room to find the voice’s owner 

Kara sees a gorgeous brunette woman clad in a black catsuit with silver gauntlets on her wrists and her eyes slam closed as a sudden rush of memories floods her mind 

Her head is filled with images of the brunette woman and her features contort in confusion as she feels her senses overwhelmed with the rush of emotions she has to attempt to comprehend 

One word keeps flashing up in her head and her eyes suddenly snap open, James’ body slipping from her grip 

_ Daisy _

When blue eyes open Daisy is only a step away from her. The brunette’s hand hovers over Kara’s cheek and the blonde, though she doesn’t really know why, leans into it. 

“Kara” the brunette sighs as she wraps her arms around the woman, her heart fluttering at the warmth she feels from her body and the vibrations she feels coming from the blonde’s heart. 

Kara tenses briefly before letting her head, that now only feels heavy and unbearable to her weary body, fall to Daisy’s shoulder. 

The blonde’s arms come up to wrap around the brunette’s waist with a gentleness that she has so far been incapable of. 

The alarms still wail and pound against Kara’s ears and the bright flashing of the lights feels blinding to her eyes. Daisy can feel the anguish and distress pulsing from Kara’s body and so she is not surprised nor worried when Kara’s arms tighten around her slightly and the woman flies them out of the DEO and up into the open air. 

“D-D-Daisy?” The name leaves Kara’s mouth hesitantly as though she doesn’t know if she can trust the memories that have flared back up in her mind. “I-I don’t-I don’t. Wh-wha...”

“It’s okay” Daisy tries to assure her as they hover high up in the clouds, her head resting against Kara’s chest, savouring the steady thrum against her ear from the blonde’s heart. 

Kara manoeuvres Daisy to hold her bridal style and Daisy closes her eyes and relishes the feeling of being back in Kara’s arms as the blonde ceases their hovering and begins to fly them somewhere. 

Daisy opens them again when she feels the slightly harsh landing Kara manages. 

She instantly recognises Kara’s loft and looks up to the woman’s eyes, which are narrowed slightly as if she is trying to figure out where she is and why she had flown them there. 

“Do you know where we are?” Daisy asks tentatively. Kara does not seem in any rush to put her down and Daisy is perfectly happy remaining in her arms and so she does not move. 

“I-I-um-we...H-home?” She poses it as a question though she feels as if she knows the answer 

Daisy smiles encouragingly as she nods “Y-Yeah. This is-this is home, Kar” 

“I-I haven’t been here in awhile though” Daisy admits 

Kara frowns, her head tilting in that way Daisy is so familiar with when Kara is confused. 

“Why? This is home, no?”

“Yeah, this is home” Daisy affirms again, not wanting to confuse the small amount of memories within Kara’s head “B-but you-you died Kara. I-I-I lost you”

Kara seems slightly stunned and her confusion only grows 

“I-I don’t-I can’t remember” she admits “Wha-what happened?” 

Daisy bows her head, the memories resurfacing in her head only serving to bring tears to her eyes. She takes in a shaky breath, trying to keep reminding herself that the arms she feels around her are Kara’s. And that she is not dead. Not anymore

Daisy does not know how Kara is here, alive. But she cannot find it in her to care. Not after losing her and missing her for so long. Not after feeling like a part of her heart had been snapped off and pulled right out of her chest 

“Reign. She killed you. You-I-I watched you fall. You didn’t wake up, Kara”

Daisy’s hand gently traces Kara’s jawline and her thumb rubs along it, desperately seeking reassurance that the woman is real

“I am real, I promise” the words surprise Daisy by how much they sound like Kara and how much they don’t.  _ This is Kara _ . She has to remind herself 

“I-I know. I just-I’m scared. I  _ lost you _ , Kara. I’m so scared. I can’t lose you all over again.”

“I-I’m sorry”

“It wasn’t your fault” Daisy is quick to assure her 

“I do not know what to say to make you believe me. That I am real. Everything is still fuzzy”

“It’s okay. I believe you, Kar.”

“You trust me?” Kara asks, and she seems genuinely curious, her head cocking to the side 

Daisy nods “Always”

“You trust me?” The brunette adds tentatively 

Kara’s brow furrows slightly “I-I think so. Everything is really… jumbled. But you-you feel safe. You feel like this place. You feel like  _ home _ ”

Daisy smiles tearfully and nods. “You always have a home with me. You’re safe with me” 

Kara nods “I believe you” 

The blonde tilts her head forward slightly and lets her forehead meet Daisy’s. 

The brunette can’t help the sob that leaves her throat and Kara pulls back, confused 

“I-I-I didn’t mean to upset you. Daisy?” 

Daisy smiles at her name leaving Kara’s lips. She has not heard her name spoken the way Kara speaks it in what feels like forever. 

“No. You haven’t. I-I’m just-I’m glad you’re here. It’s been so long. So long since I’ve heard your voice. So long since I’ve felt your arms around me. I just-I’ve missed you” 

“I’m so sorry, Daisy” 

“You don’t need to apologise. You never need to apologise to me” Daisy tells her

“But I  _ am _ sorry. I did not mean to leave you. I remember thinking about you. When-when I-when I was falling.” Kara’s frowns slightly “It-it hurts”

“Yeah, I know. It hurts me too” Daisy sighs 

“Let’s not think about it then, okay?” She assures her “We don’t ever need to think about it again. You’re here now. Everything’s going to be okay”

Kara nods and her face softens again 

“I-I don’t want to let you go,” She says “But I want to be able to see you properly”

Daisy smiles, her thumb stroking Kara’s cheek 

“You can put me down, Kara. It’s okay” Daisy tries to assure her “We can lay on the couch?”

Kara looks down at the couch and nods 

She gently lowers Daisy down onto the couch and climbs on beside her 

Daisy quickly moves so she is laying on her side facing the blonde, and Kara quickly does the same.

“I-I think-I-I hurt some people. Wh-when-when I woke up. I-I-I didn’t-I didn’t mean to” Kara tells the brunette, the crinkle forming between her eyebrows “I-I was confused. It was so loud. And bright. And I just-I couldn’t control it. I needed it to stop”

Daisy finds Kara’s hand and laces their fingers together “It’s okay, Kar. They’ll understand. You were confused and afraid. It’s okay, I promise. You’re safe now though. You know that, right?"

Kara nods and the crinkle slowly fades. 

The blonde’s hand finds Daisy’s cheek and she smiles softly. Daisy’s eyes grow slightly wet again at the smile she has missed dearly 

“You’re beautiful,” Kara says it so firmly and so genuinely that Daisy can’t help the tear that escapes her eye 

“So are you” she quickly responds with so much love in her voice

“Not like you,” Kara tells her, using her thumb to tenderly wipe the tear from her cheek. 

Daisy places a hand on Kara’s chest, seeking out the pulsing of her heart 

Kara places a hand over Daisy’s with a practised gentleness that she had not known she remembers. 

“It’s okay, Daisy. I’m here, sweetheart”

The term of endearment momentarily stops Daisy’s heart and she quickly buries her head in the woman’s neck

“God, I love you” she cries 

“I love you too,” she assures the woman as she places a hand on the back of her head and cradles her body against her. 

And that’s how they fall asleep. With Daisy practically laying on top of Kara, her hand clutched at the neck of the blonde’s shirt and her head buried in her neck, with one of Kara’s hands in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist to hold her close. 


End file.
